


#11: Odds and Ends

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Dean Winchester was here





	

Sam treats the bunker a bit like a museum. His general inclination towards hopeless nerdiness leaves him fascinated with the books, the weapons, the seemingly endless assortment of probably cursed artifacts locked away in the vault.

And sure, that shit is cool - particularly the weapons; and damn, there are a lot of weapons - but Dean finds himself paying more attention to the little things: a monogrammed lighter abandoned on a side table, a silver dollar he finds underneath one of the armchairs, a matchbook with an address written in it, fallen behind a trashcan; signs that someone was there before them, elbow-deep in the same fucking mess.

Someday, someone might find one of his old socks, caught in the lint trap of the dryer, or a note he’s scribbled trapped between the pages of a book, shoved back onto the shelf. He’s not sure what it means, but it makes him feel better about life than he has in a while; like a message in a bottle: _Dean Winchester was here._


End file.
